Work vehicles, such as skid steer loaders, may be configured with either an opposed pair of wheels or wheel drive system or opposed track drive system to drivingly move the work vehicle. Conventional work vehicle constructions involve dedicated units having distinctly different frames, depending upon whether a track drive system or a wheel drive system is to be incorporated into the work vehicle. Requiring different frames increases inventory and cost, not only for maintaining different frame constructions, but also maintaining the different structural and fluid drive components for use with a different frames. In addition, there is a reduction of manufacturing flexibility associated with accommodating change orders, such as a customer requesting a change in the drive system (e.g., between a track drive system and a wheel drive system).
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a work vehicle configurable between a wheel drive system and a track drive system without the above-mentioned disadvantages.